


A Signal in the Storm

by templefugate



Series: Femslash100 [50]
Category: Black Lightning (TV), DCU
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Character of Color, POV Character of Color, POV Female Character, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 23:37:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13937868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templefugate/pseuds/templefugate
Summary: Anissa really should have called Grace back by now.





	A Signal in the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for the femslash100 prompt "etiquette."

"Hey, Grace, remember me? Anissa?" She takes a breath. "You know, the girl in the leather cat suit?" She has to hold back a laugh. Just a few weeks ago that was the weirdest thing she'd ever worn.

The door to her bedroom is closed and double-bolted, and the only other noise besides her own voice is the background hiss of the pipes. Wait, scratch that - with the rate at which her heart is beating, Jennifer will probably be at her door in a few minutes to tell her to pipe down.

"Look, I know I probably should have called earlier." Part of her wants to shut her phone off and never pick it up again. It's that same part of her that still wonders why she bothers slapping on a smile and heading to classes every day. Seems even in broad daylight she has to wear a mask.

In the end, etiquette wins out over it.

"Let's just say my family has been weird lately."

She almost adds "and so I have I". Almost.

"If you want more details, I'd be glad to tell you over a coffee or dinner, my treat." That's about the smoothest save she can hope for. Before desperation can sink back in, she clicks her phone off and sinks further into her bed. Despite herself, Anissa's eyes never waver from the phone held between her cupped palms, the screen dark and unshaking.


End file.
